


Outta Time

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever song!fic, bad, drunk 'sex' set after the fight in Six of One. Written for the BSG kink prompt 'A/R, Outta Time by Natalia Kills.' Major angst alert; listen to the song for the full effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outta Time

“Oh, Laura,” he muttered, startling her out of an uneasy sleep with sloppy kisses across her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids. 

She came to consciousness slowly.

Her first thought was of hair clutched in her fist.

Innocent traitors, willing mutineers. 

The difference didn’t really matter. Not this time.

The second was the words they’d exchanged. 

She felt his erection against her thigh and, even as she registered his loving caresses, wondered how a man his age could get it up after consuming such a frakking ridiculous amount of booze. 

“Frak, Laura, I want you,” he grunted.

She felt his fingers parting her folds frantically and realized after a few painful moments of fingering he wasn’t even sober enough to register she wasn’t in the least bit wet.

_Well I know you'd like to save me, but we're out of time_

“Please, Laura, you ready?”

She winced, knowing he was too wasted to enter gently, but she nodded anyway. 

“Frak, I love you so frakking much, Laura,” he stuttered as his cock forced its’ way inelegantly into her entrance. 

_“I wish that love could save us, but we're out of time._

She muffled her cry into the pillow as he started to thrust, hard, with the rhythm of a drunk. 

He came within a few movements, screaming her name. 

She cried out pitifully as he met his forceful end, unable to mask her pain no matter how hard she bit her lip. 

She knew something about the pitch of her scream sobered him because the next thing she felt was his tear stained cheek rubbing against her shoulder.

“Oh, Laura. Laura,” he sobbed. “I’m so sorry, Laura.”

_You knew that I could hurt you, but you said I was worth the fight._

“It’s alright, Bill. Sleep, it’s ok.”

She stroked his thick hair soothingly, all the while trying on forgiveness for size.

It was untenable. It was pointless. Damaging.

Damned.

It was everything she’d never realized she’d been looking for all her life.

Until now.

Until him.

Until it was too late.

_I can't keep holding on cause we're out of time._


End file.
